harry potter and the warrior of the wind
by reincarnated nine tailed
Summary: HG harry's sixth year. now that ron and hermione have gotten together who will be there for harry when mysterious stranger joins the teaching staff.
1. on the hogwarts express

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that is related to him is not in any way under my ownership. Damn.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny waved joyfully at the fading Weasley family as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of platform 9 ¾ headed towards Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts.  
Once the platform was out of sigh, the group made their way through the train to find an empty compartment. As usually they found their own deserted compartment at the end of the train.  
After they had stored their trunks and owl cages Ron started to complain about Mrs. Weasley and her fussing over him.  
"I swear the woman ha gone mad," Ron said to Hermoine, "Just because she came in on us doing.you know."  
Harry was still getting use to the fact that Ron and Hermoine were now a couple. Harry had become so tired of their bickering during the summer that he had tricked them into Mr. Weasley tool shed and locked them in over night. Harry had only assumed that this stunt would stop the fighting between Ron and Hermoine but once Harry had opened the door to the shed he found the couple sleeping on the floor nearly naked. Harry had to scrub his eyes for a few hours after that.  
"Oh just say you were making out," snapped Ginny.  
"Well if you had just put up the silencing charm up correctly then we wouldn't have had to hear your mother give us the talk in front of all our friends," said Hermoine, "you're just lucky that Fred and George weren't there.  
Feeling like their argument could last a long time Harry offered a round of Exploding Snap to Ginny, so they wouldn't have to listen to Hermoine's lecture on the silencing charm, "How many times do I have to tell you it's a stabbing motion!"  
"So how many O.W.L.'s did you get Harry," asked Ginny when all of the cards had blown to pieces.  
"Oh I got 7," replied Harry, "I didn't really expect to get the O.W.L. for divination or History of Magic."  
"I was just asking because I'm getting a little nervous with the twins saying." but she had stopped short because she had caught sight of Ron and Hermoine. Their argument had ended and they were caught up in a snog session. again.  
"There they go again," said Ginny.  
"Maybe we should stop them."  
'I don't know, they seem to be enjoying themselves."  
But their decision was made for them as Neville fell into the room along with his toad Trevor (a/n: I always thought of Neville falling a lot, ya know).  
At this abrupt interruption Ron and Hermoine jumped apart in time to see Neville's wand set his sleeve on fire.  
"Ah! Hot, hot, hot.quick somebody put me out!"  
In an instant Hermoine had put out the fire and was helping Neville back to his feet after he had attempted to stop, drop, and roll. Which had just spread the flames leaving Neville covered with only a few pieces of burnt cloth, thankfully his robes had remained intact in the most preferred places in Harry's opinion.  
"Sorry about that, the wand still has a few bugs in it after it fell into that potion last year," said Neville.  
"Another accident Longbottom," came a familiar unwanted voice. "One would think that you would be able to open a door correctly, I mean if Weasley here can do it surely you can." Malfoy had arrived along with Crabbe and Goyle.  
Harry saw Hermoine holding Ron back by his arm out of the corner of his eye.  
"What do you want, Malfoy," said Harry. "You always seem to appear at the door of my compartment, I told you already Malfoy I don't swing that way."  
At this Malfoy drew his wand, but Ginny had been anticipating this and hit Malfoy with one of her patented bat bogey curses causing Malfoy to crash into Crabbe and Goyle.  
"That's twice now that I've hit you with that curse," taunted Ginny who caught Harry's eye. "One would think that you would be able to dodge a simple little curse made by a Weasley. Oh wait now that I think about it, how many times did you get hit by a bludger during quidditch?"  
Crabbe and Goyle dragged off Malfoy, whose face had begun to have bats erupt from his face. Both looking terrified of the youngest Weasley.  
"That was great Ginny," said Neville as the compartment had once again settled.  
"Oh that was nothing," said Ginny, trying not to look at anybody, especially Harry.  
Her crush on Harry had once again seemed to grow after he had put himself between her and Lucius Malfoy in the Department of Mysteries. She had never actually seen Harry on one of his heroic ventures against Voldemort, except for the time in the Chamber of Secrets but she had been unconscious during the battle between Harry and Tom Riddle.  
"I must agree that that curse was excellent," came a spacey voice from the door. Luna Lovegood had arrived.  
As usual she had her wand over her ear and the latest edition of the Quibbler in her hand with a large picture of wizard using his wand to pick his nose on the cover.  
"Hello Luny. I mean Luna," stumbled Ron.  
"Hello Ronald," said Luna turning her eyes towards Ron and remained there.  
"I just came to tell you," continued Luna without diverting her gaze from Ron, "that we should arrive at Hogwarts soon and that you should get changed."  
Yeah.er.thanks Luna," replied Ron feeling a little bit uncomfortable under Luna's gaze. He had even leaned towards Hermoine in an attempt to hide himself behind her bushy hair.  
"Well bye then," said Luna dreamily as she wandered back into the corridor and knocked on the next compartment door to retell the message to the neighboring residents.  
"So I guess we had better change," offered Hermoine as she stood up on her seat to move Crookshanks and Pig to get to her trunk.  
"Yeah I guess," said Ron as his gaze went to a body part of Hermoine's that was nowhere near her face (a/n: I'll let your imagination take it from here). Ginny and Harry had apparently seen this and tried their best to suppress their laughs amongst each other leaving Neville to wonder where Trevor had gotten to.  
  
So wat did you think. I'll probably update in a couple days. Review please 


	2. up to the castle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the other stuff related to it does not belong to me. Damn.  
  
Ch. 2 Up To the Castle  
As the Hogwarts Express slowly pulled into Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny moved towards the exit of the train. The group pushed its way through the bustling students, but as the foursome was split up when a third years cat went insane when a filibuster firework exploded.  
"Where did Hermione and Ron go," asked Ginny who was having trouble moving through the thick crowd.  
"They probably went to get a carriage for themselves," joked Harry as he started to push a path through the students, allowing Ginny to follow in his wake.  
"Well we might as well get to the carriages before we're late, I'd hate to miss the sorting again," said Harry.  
"Yeah, we'd better. AH!" yelped Ginny as she was roughly hit by a familiar moleskin coat. Instinctively Harry lunged forward and caught Ginny before she hit the ground (a/n: had to have a falling/catching scene).  
"Oh sorry there Ginny, didn' see yeh there," apologized Hagrid, "alright there Harry.  
"Yeah Hagrid I'm fine."  
"Good," replied Hagrid, "I'll see you at the feast. First years this way!"  
At this Hagrid rounded up the seemingly tiny first years, including a very odd witch who seemed to be wearing a cape, a bow tie, and of all things a helmet, and led them to the boats that would take them across the lake to the castle to be sorted.  
After Hagrid had turned away Harry realized that he was still holding Ginny up in his arms. He was about to release her but looked at her expression. Her brown eyes seemed to have glazed over and she had a bit of a goofy smile on her face as if she were having the most pleasant dream.  
"Er. Ginny are you all right?"  
"What.eh.er.yeah I'm fine," said Ginny hastily as she stood up and a blush came across her face.  
"Are you sure you seemed to have blanked out for a minute,"  
"Oh yeah fine.fine, never better," said Ginny as she avoided eye contact with Harry.  
"We had better go catch those carriages before they leave us behind," suggested Ginny who still wouldn't look at Harry and quickly made her way towards the thestral guided coaches with Harry following closely behind  
'Why was Ginny acting like this?' thought Harry as he and Ginny climbed into one of the last coaches. Surely Ginny still didn't have that little crush on him. Although she did seem to be showing the same signs Harry had noticed during his first couple years in the wizarding world. She was still blushing and determined to look at the thestral leading the coach, although she couldn't see them. Maybe she wasn't completely over him like he had thought. But somehow that didn't seem so bad.  
  
A/N: the next chapter should be up in a couple days. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I got grounded from all electrical devices for a couple of days. 


	3. career planning

Ch.3 Career Planning  
Ginny couldn't believe the way she was acting. It was if her feelings towards Harry had regained its once great strength. 'But Harry didn't seem to notice I think,' thought Ginny, 'although I haven't actually looked at him since he caught me.  
At this thought she slowly moved her eyes towards Harry. He was looking at her but quickly turned away when he realized she had looked back.  
Ginny started to get a little excited. Maybe he was starting to come around. 'No! You have to stop yourself from getting overexcited. Harry doesn't feel the same way and never will,' said a most depressing voice in her head.  
"Ginny? You can get out now, we're at the castle," came Harry's voice pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"Oh sorry Harry. I was just thinking about something."  
Ginny stepped out of the carriage and made her way to the castle with Harry following her. By this time they were sure they had missed the beginning of the Welcoming Ceremony. They entered the entrance hall but stopped when they heard a stern voice behind them. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley where, or should I say what, were you doing to make you this late to the Welcoming Ceremony," said Professor McGonagall. Ginny started to blush at what the professor had insinuated and could not reply. Fortunately, Harry had a bit more experience with telling excuses to their Head of House. "It's my fault professor. My owl escaped from her cage and I had to catch it, Ginny was just helping me." Professor McGonagall seemed to debate with herself whether Harry was telling the truth or not. Finally, she decided that Harry was telling the truth. "Fine then Potter. Miss. Weasley if you would proceed to the Great Hall. Mr. Potter please come with me to my office. With a look of concern Ginny said goodbye to Harry and entered the Great Hall. As she opened the door, Harry heard Professor Dumbledore giving his customary announcements before the students started the feast. Reluctantly Harry followed Professor McGonagall to her office. As he entered the office he braced himself for the worst. "Potter sit down and have a biscuit," said McGonagall, "as I have made it my duty to make sure you become an Auror I have put you in N.E.W.T.'s classes for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions." The mention of his acceptance into N.E.W.T. potions caught him off guard since he usually was so abysmal at making potions. Apparently, McGonagall had seen the surprise on his face. "Yes Potter, I was able to convince Professor Snape to accept you into his class. Luckily you earned an 'A' on your potions O.W.L. so it was somewhat easier. You will also continue your Occulemency lessons with Professor Dumbledore in October." "Er.thank you professor." "Your welcome Potter. Now you may go to the feast, perhaps you can make it in time for some of the feast." Doing as he told Harry made his way out of the office but was again stopped. "And Potter. Don't make me regret letting you into these advanced courses. I do not enjoy letting Professor Snape have a reason to gloat," said Professor McGonagall with a hint of a smile. "Yes Professor," said Harry as he closed the door and made his way to the Great Hall. 'This is going to be a difficult year.'  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Review please. 


	4. in the kitchens

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Couldn't get on the net. Anyway Harry Potter doesn't belong to me blah blah. Now on with the story.  
  
By the time Harry had reached the Great Hall the feast had ended and the students were making their way to the dormitories.  
"Harry mate, where have you been," called Ron as he and Hermione left the Great Hall hand in hand.  
"McGonagall called me to her office."  
"You haven't got yourself in trouble have you," questioned Hermione immediately. "Honestly, you always have to get in some sort of trouble."  
"Actually Hermione," interrupted Harry, "McGonagall just wanted to inform me of all my N.E.W.T. courses I will be taking this year."  
"Oh."  
"Well Hermoine, lets get up to the common room and get that foot out of your mouth," said Ron.  
"Oh shut up Ron," snapped Hermoine and walked away quickly.  
"Well I should get up there and help her with the first years, you coming Harry," said Ron.  
"Actually I think I'm gonna go to the kitchens and get some food before I go up. You go on ahead."  
"Alright Harry I'll see you in the dorm."  
After they had parted ways Harry headed towards the Kitchens in search of food. He reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear the reveal a large green doorknob. He had barely stepped into the kitchen before a large stack of hats tackled him.  
"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter has come to see Dobby. And on his first day back at Hogwarts. Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter."  
"Er.hi Dobby. How have you been?"  
"Oh Dobby is having much fun working for Dumbledore and the Order he is."  
"That's great Dobby. But.er.you wouldn't still have any food left over from the feast would you. I missed the feast."  
As soon as he had said the words ten silver plates of food came rushing towards him. And under the plate that was closest to the floor was Winky the house elf.  
"Hello Winky. How are you."  
"I is fine master Harry," replied Winky.  
"Yes, Winky is finally getting over being freed by hers old master Mr. Crouch. But she is still being a bit sensitive about it sir," whispered Dobby.  
Just then the door to the kitchens had once again opened to reveal none other than the youngest Weasley.  
"Oh hi Harry,"said Ginny who looked a bit confused to see Harry at this time in the kitchens.  
"Hi Gin, I was just getting some food. Professor McGonagall kept me in her office during the entire feast."  
"Really? She kept you the entire the entire feast," said Ginny as if she were surprised, but in actuality she had paid a great deal of her attention to the fact that he was still not at the feast.  
"So why did you come down here, I thought you would have had your fill at the feast."  
"Oh I usually sneak down here for an extra desert after the feast ends."  
Harry laughed at this, "That sounds like something Ron or the twins would do."  
"Ha ha very funny," replied Ginny and then turned to the nearest elf and asked for a treacle tart (a/n: is that a desert? I never figured that out).  
After she had received her desert from the elf they said their goodbyes and left together and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
So im sorry I haven't wrote in a while. Just getting ready for school. And to be honest I forgot I had this going for a while thanks to all of you who have reviewed and angel114889 for putting up the latest review for me to remember I had this fiction going. Hopefully I'll update soon. 


End file.
